


Danganronpa Multiverse AU - Despair which brings forth Foundation

by Nivramgrate_FirstUniforgian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Multiverse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivramgrate_FirstUniforgian/pseuds/Nivramgrate_FirstUniforgian
Summary: The stories of a class, divided, and on their journeys from an apocalyptic world to one where life blossoms... which see many interventions, and eventually, changes the world into something beyond them, and all who enter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To get some context, the multiverse part comes in the later. I’ll indicate the chapter when that happens. AU tag due to the Future Foundation being destroyed and acts a bit differently than the canon. For each chapter, there will be a timeline and character names, because I’m not very good with tags.
> 
> Story is based on actual roleplay experiences using the characters I've made and tweaked.

Timeline: This story starts right after the collapse of the Future Foundation.

  
Character(s):

Marvin Kazekama, Former Ultimate Engineer (OC, age 13)

Lafreya Sasayaki, Former Ultimate Weather Forecaster (OC, age 16)

A barren wasteland is all the vastness that could be seen on the horizon. Geared with their toolbox attached to their belt employing a customized harass, and wearing a motorcycle jacket and helmet to match the bike that was currently in use, they assumed only the worst, with but one single objective that constantly rang in their mind from the time he began to run.

**Live.**

Once a place where he could call home, a place that had the only replacements to a family he never knew of, now a blazing pillar of smoke and fire. This was reflected off the side mirror of the bike, but never once did he turn back. He assumed to be the last one alive among his class, his comrades, his organization and family, and now carried the mission that everyone wished to achieve; end the despair that covered the world. The yellow hair brushed ever so slightly on his face as he kept riding towards a destination he had in mind, as tension overrode water, and focus blood. His destination, a doomsday bunker that doubled as a safe house for when really bad things happened. For secrecy’s sake (the matter of compromise to a high he would not allow being calculated), only he knew of its existence - he built it over a week and made sure to supply it to the brim, for it was the matter of hyper redundancy that had him doing plenty of things, and not too soon had rest been sacrificed for a worthy cause. The drive itself felt like an eternity, for all its worth all he could see in the distance was dried earth, wilted plants, the ruins of structures in the distance and grey skies.

By the time he had reached his destination, only then did he look at his watch. It had been a full two hours that he had been entranced as a result of the pain, that speed took him far and let him arrive faster than one might expect. But the bike’s fuel was a bit on the low end, so as soon as he parked it, he would tow it with his own hands inside of the bunker. The entrance was built to the side of a mountain, where the terrain was harsh for anyone unfamiliar with its geographical location, but he’d been here multiple times, of which some of its earliest was for mining expeditions to secure raw materials for his creations, together with some of his classmates. The secret doors functioned properly, for a hidden retina scanner covered by a bundle of rocks made a nearby slope gave way to a passageway. Because he had finally been where he wanted to go, he didn’t move just yet, instead opting to scour the surroundings before he went in. There was a natural silence and pulled the bike in whilst looking back and forth. The sound of his footsteps echoed as the entryway was sealed, with metallic locking machinations doing their work. This was quite a long passage, and for good reason too - in the event anyone would try to raid this shelter, he would have sufficient time to prepare the various defensive creations he had constructed and designed all by himself. This process would take him about another ten minutes until he would finally arrive at the garage of the bunker, where his bike would be parked at for good and used a door to enter what would be the ‘living quarters’. 

What he did not account for, was someone else. A young red-haired girl that's older than him, despite being only slightly shorter had made their way in here, seemingly without assistance. And they were just as bloody as he was, judging by their torn clothing and wrappings around themselves.

“Lafreya...? How did you get in here?”  
“The spirits told me of a passage through the tunnels Marvin… how fares the rest?”   
  
She could hear a pin drop for the next few seconds, as the male dropped his toolbox on a nearby flattop and sat down.

“I cannot say for sure, but among the casualties in number… we have lost one of our own. The Strategist, Millea Makushirian has fallen to the flames… one of our classmates, Lafreya. Grieving will not be enough to do her justice.”

“...so, what do we do?”

Lafreya’s silver eyes gazed upon his forcefully focused, blue eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows, straining to make a thought of what was to come.

"You may first give me some medical assistance. I know this is troubling for your nature, but I must request its urgency."

He had already been injured through earlier falling debris, close calls that required the exertion of his muscles and the sacrifice that was made to ensure his safety. For now, he needed some proper rest. The planning may come later.

"Very well… please excuse me. Rest assured, none outside know…"

Lafreya was one of few words and proceeded to pick up the first aid kit that had been attached to the wall, as Marvin laid upon the couch, drifting into a slumber from the exhaustion of transpired events.

_"...you said you had a plan to get us alive… so why? Why was it that your life had to be the reason we succeed, Millea?"_


	2. In Sight, We Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 1, although it's best to say that it fleshes out more of the first two characters before we dive right into some actual action.

Timeline: This chapter starts the next day after Marvin rendezvouses with Lafreya in his secret safehouse within the mountains.  
Character(s): Marvin Kazekama, Former Ultimate Engineer (OC, age 13)  
Lafreya Sasayaki, Former Ultimate Weather Forecaster (OC, age 16)

The safehouse felt a bit warmer with the hospitality that was present in the room. The still, resting body of the engineer had been covered by a blanket by Lafreya's hands, and she herself took solace in one of the bedrooms within the shelter. Her own pointy hat was hanged using a clothes hanger stand, and so did her clothes - hence, she was basically naked. This habit of hers was a result of what she described as ‘pilgrimages’, where she would be headed into the vast lands to learn more about spiritual beings.

Then, as the time approached the early hours of dawn, an alarm clock rang in the living room. Marvin’s mind began to crank, as his ears picked up the sound and instinctively moved one of his arms to reach out and press the button that would stop its ringing. His body began to stir and shift slowly as his eyes lit up, feeling the stiffness in his muscles that was a result of yesterday’s events. Turning his head towards the clock itself, it was now 6 am. A good time as any to confirm inventory and take stock of the food and water supplies that will need to be used soon. As such, he got himself up from the couch in which he rested on and slowly made his way to the kitchen, where he would begin to prepare breakfast for the duo.

Back in the bedroom, Lafreya murmured in her sleep, and woke up suddenly, as if though jolted by a bad dream. She gasped for air, her left hand guided to her own chest as her eyes scanned the room if anything else was within the immediate room.

“...what was… have my eyes been deceived… Mother? I… I’m still in this room...”

She slowly rubbed her eyes with a gentle, cute yawn that not many people have had the chance to witness. The silky blankets which covered her slowly lowered to nature’s own gravity, revealing their exposed, tender and slim form, as they reached out to a nearby lamp and lit it up. As she pondered as to what she would do for the new day, her train of thought would be interrupted by a knock on the door, immediately followed by its usage.

“Hey Lafreya, I’ve brought-”

To be fair, Marvin didn’t really know much about Lafreya, and vice versa. Reasonings on each of their ends being: They were almost always working in different departments, with Marvin in technology and Lafreya, the spiritual; and neither really knew a lot regarding the opposite gender that especially involved themselves. Who had the time to learn about auxiliary things such as these, when they were always busy with things? Although, there was this form of decency that he practiced anyway, because he was one to impress. Maybe a bit too much along the lines of a playboy.

“...you bring breakfast? By the table.”

The engineer deadpanned, as he set the plate with the food down, before slowly beginning to back away from the bedroom, back onto the hallway.

“Stay a while, please,” Lafreya slightly beckoned towards him with a bit of subtle confusion as to why he was behaving this way. He simply sighed, but with them being distant and wanting to keep her own dignity at play, facepalmed slowly, walking towards the clothes hanger to grab her clothes, throwing them to the bed backhanded. “Look, I know we have a lot of catching up to do, but put on your clothes first. I’ll teach you why you shouldn’t do this later.” Apparently he had to teach her a bit about common sense too, so it seemed. Left to questioning his own devices, he stayed, turning away from her as she changed into her clothes. But he couldn’t seem to cover himself the excitement of seeing her pure figure on the bed… he shook his own head to clear the thought as she finished changing.

“There’s enough for the both of us. It’s vegetarian, just so you know.”

It was a good thing the bunker had various things, and those included electricity and appliances to use them for. The sandwiches were toasted, with freshly cooked lettuce, tomato, cheese and some peanut butter because… no one dictated the rules for them. Not anymore. Neither were particularly picky, although Lafreya wasn’t really one for meats. Marvin made the compromise even before he needed to ask her - their (former) Ultimate titles gave him enough of a hint. She took a single bite, savoring each of its unique flavors with the… strange combination. No one really puts peanut butter with vegetables. But it was made with effort nevertheless, and she nodded silently in appreciation as she ate. He took big bites, he was about ready to start developing a few things outside, but he wasn't too sure what she could exactly do (physically, at least).

"I need to know if you can do some household chores, or anything that would require using your hands.”

No one in the Foundation simply learned what they wanted to know. Although, this common fact would be remiss from his mind in lieu of priority.

“If it has to be done, I will… I listen, without the need to open my eyes.” And a few more seconds followed another set of lines. She was older than him, so she had this… feeling of having to take up a form of seniority. “You may see it tonight.” This was accompanied by his own pondering. “Then I trust in your ability. Let's head outside and see if the weather's good for exploring."

With their sandwiches finished, the two would exit the room, walking along a hallway and up the stairs, but not before the engineer had grabbed his toolbox. A lift would have been a much more convenient build… for which the machinations of having one that pops right out from the ground a bit too complex for its time. Naturally, Marvin who had a much more active lifestyle than Lafreya found the climb much more bearable, and she was feeling quite the wear as they saw the light of day from the aftermath, or rather, their first days outside the comforts of a long-standing home. Permanently.

“...if I may,” Lafreya inquired. She wanted to begin her meditation to predict today’s weather. He nodded, as she sat down on the ground cross-legged. He would have to keep a watch on her, while inspecting the carefully placed and out-of-sight solar panels setup atop a cliffside, which was where exactly the duo were at. They will have to be maintained quite regularly, given that the safehouse of his own design will be in use for a long time.

It was a warm, nice sunny day. Good for charging up power, less so the sun’s heat but better that form than one created from a chain reaction of gas and spark. The mountainside breeze played to caress their hairs, and sway their apparel. This was a form of peace, but better a coined term would be respite - for as long as there was despair throughout the world in constant motion, there would never be actual peace.

“Alright, let’s do this quickly. Frame’s clean, cells are clear of obstruction… I should just clean the screens and get back inside, perhaps plan a travel route to a nearby town. We would need better transport than the bike.” Turning towards Lafreya, who was in the middle of meditation, he inquired about her traveling. “How do you like to travel, preferably?”

“As long as I can feel the winds, then what you have for me may be of use.”

The obvious solution would have to be something aerial, but that would be a bit of a stretch. He could make it, if he had the parts. It wouldn’t be fancy-looking as aesthetics were not particularly a priority when it came to vehicle performance, but it had to maximize performance with as little expansion of energy as possible.

"...we may venture today."

Whatever Lafreya did, couldn't be explained, but her forecasting was always on point, and it will continue to be as such. With acknowledgement, Marvin finished on the solar panels, and gestured to her.

"Then we will head to the garage. I wish to explore the city in the distance, and perhaps find a few things that may aid us in the coming days. I would suggest sticking close to me, as you are not very familiar with city environments.”

“I don’t need to be concerned with what happens in cities, do we… it’s what you call a ‘wasteland’ now. If it’s still populated with people, then…”

She was not exactly feeling that confident to go out, especially when the dangers were very much unknown to her. But Marvin had enough exposure outside that he had things made for certain types of situations.

“Just listen to what I say, it’ll be enough.”

He took a few steps, said the words and waited for Lafreya as she took in the sights one more time before they left. The road was going to be perilous, and they knew. Every trip has always been dangerous, especially now that they could be considered to be ‘off the grid’, so to speak. Then again, he had contingencies. There were several objectives to do there, and the sooner the better. She could tell he was in a bit of a rush; between her admiration and his work, he must have realized something, and the few times she meets with people, she has to be wary of their behaviors, no matter how small. She didn’t want to show her own insecurities.

“I understand… we shall leave in four,” she called the time for preparations, as she did a quick consultation. While Marvin left to perform a maintenance check on their next ride, Lafreya received a bit of disturbing news, which unsettled her slightly. She’s no fortune teller, but she may have to make a choice soon that would affect her role moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this content should've been in Chapter 1 together, but this is the first time I've written a full-on story. I know not how many words should be in each chapter, but I will make sure that the next one does have more content. If you've read this anywhere between 26/4/2020 to May/June, stay safe as COVID-19 continues to spread around the world. I am also in semester (online) classes, and I should iterate - story writing is a hobby, but I want to share the world I've created for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post (and story), and I apologize if it feels a bit short. If you would like more details, then please let me know. Do note that as of this post, I am still on studies, so this will be done more so as a hobby, and development to kill time.


End file.
